Christmas Socks All Year Round
by VampireKissForever
Summary: Three years ago they spent the night togther and it turned both their worlds on their heads. Not becaus they fell in love hell no, but for him she, for a virgin, was good in the sack; for her? He was her first. Rated M for sex
1. Extract

3 years ago they spent the night together and it rocked both there worlds. They've both never gotten over that night, not because they fell in love, hell no, but for her he was her first and for him she was just good in the sack. They're both itching to reconstruct that night but their worlds are to far apart, yes he changed after the great battle of Hogwarts but after living your life one way, your not going to change after one night.

~Extract~

The war had changed us all, all the Slytherin's free from the pressure of Voldemort they'd all grown up with. Making them kinder, free of this prejudice, they had realised that muggleborns and half bloods were just the same they blood not muddy at all. But they hadn't changed overnight, oh no, it had taken awhile to get this far.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue:**

He's soft hair slipped through my fingers as he lowered his head to my neck. Growling low in his throat he licked his way from my shoulder blade to my jaw.

"Granger." he murmured vibrating against my neck making my voice sound like a moan as I whispered.

"Malfoy!" I shouted in desperation as he gave me a love bite on my neck biting and sucking.

"Call me Draco, I want to hear you scream my name as you come…" I shivered more at his deliberately crude words. Damn him! He tugged on the hem of my shirt pulling it over my head. He was whispering sweet things in my ear. Yes Draco Malfoy was whispering sweet things.

The war had changed us all, all the Slytherin's free from the pressure of Voldemort they'd all grown up with. Making them kinder, free of this prejudice, they had realised that muggleborns and half bloods were just the same their blood not muddy at all. But they hadn't changed overnight, oh no, it had taken awhile to get this far.

And that's how we ended up here, in our own private head boy and girl common rooms- don't get me wrong we still hated each other throughout the year. It wasn't until tonight that we had more than two minutes of civil conversation. Tonight had been the newly formed annual Hogwarts Christmas ball, Mcgonagall had thought that we could all get together and celebrate and form new, happy, memories. Neither of us had dates, Ron didn't come back to Hogwarts and neither did any of the person, who was now lightly biting my earlobes, friends.

He were both alone and se

And that's how this all started...


	3. Chapter 1, Christmas Day

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

I sat in the burrow surrounded by miss-matched fabrics and an assortment of muggle artefacts but the over crowdedness gave the impression of homeliness.

Placing my feet on the Weasley's wooden coffee table my bright blue and white polar bear Christmas socks caught my attention. Tomorrow they'd be Santa ones, the day after penguins in bobble hats, the day after an assortment of Muggle Christmas delicacies then after that Christmas baubles, then snowmen and of course my favourite Eeyore ones. And when I'd wore them all I'd start again, a different pair for each day of the year. 365 days- 365 pairs.

The memories of that night flashed behind my eyes again. It had been 3 years to the day since that night. The night I'd spent in his arms. And the socks were a reminder that I hadn't just dreamt it.

For a week after that night I'd hidden in the Muggle world, then gone out in the treacherous sales and brought a year's supply of Christmas socks just to remind me. And I'd probably do the same this year either hiding out in my apartment or Grimald place with Harry. As for the socks I'd replace the worn out holey ones or the threadbare ones.

I looked up as a George and Ang's little boy ran in the shock of red hair showing that of course he was a weasley. "Hey, Fred." He giggled as I picked him up. He resembled so much like his father and Fred that it was hard not to weep about it, but then he would surprise you and act just like Fred would in the situation, so comical that before you could weep you'd laugh stopping the tears in their tracks. George had already promised Fred that one day he'd be better than him in the pranks department.

He was wearing the traditional Weasley Christmas present a jumper with a large 'F' on the front.

He wiggled as raised voices sounded near. He jumped from my arms and ran the opposite direction of the voices. Dodging a rather dodgy looking muggle toilet and a tooth brush dancing with a H.B. pencil.

"I can't understand why you won't wear the jumper Ronald." Mrs Weasley's voiced echoed.

In barged Ron, trying desperately to get rid of his mother. After 10 minutes of arguing he finally shoved his head through it. "So handsome..." She murmured as she contently walked out.

"She's gone to town this year." I stated pulling at my jumper. Which this year had a large 'H' which stacks of books in the background and, oh a ball of Christmas socks. Ron's on the other hand had little 'R's and the occasional quidditch emblem on his, all lined up in rows and rows one after the other. Mrs Weasley obviously decided he didn't like the previous pattern.

OOO

Standing up 10 minutes later I decided to leave Ron and his mutterings alone and walked up the rickety staircase to the bedroom me and Ginny were sharing for the holidays. I fell face first onto the comforting bed and cried. Cried for all the things that could've been and cried for the things that happened and wondered if he still thought about that night 3 years ago...

OOO

The next morning, boxing day, I woke up with arms around me, and not the arms I wanted. These arms weren't as muscly and were covered in a dusting of freckles. But still it felt nice to be held. He'd probably gotten to drunk last night, and stumbled into my bed. Not that I minded that much, after all he was my boyfriend.

My eyes, now fully awake, scanned the room looking at the wall full of the Hollyhead Harpies posters on the wall, Gwenog Jones, in her bright green robes was zooming in and out of the posters laughing at someone off camera. The off white colour of the walls matching the off white of the carpets.

Rolling over to face Ronald was hard as his arms were strong and held me in place. Wiggling ferociously but somehow not managing to wake him up fully, I turned in his arms to face him. Kissing him gently on the nose made him stir but not wake, so I decided to have some fun, moving gently I kissed his forehead but before I could move to kiss anywhere else hot lips were pressed against mine shaping mine against their owners. Damn wheres the friggen spark.

"So," Ron started leaving my lips alone, "Y'know I didn't give you a gift yesterday?" I nodded wondering where this was going, to be honest I didn't expect a gift from him, he'd forgotten last year and just given me a muggle card with the money in. At least it was a muggle card, he had made some effort. "Well that's because its special," He continued on, "And here it is." He pulled a box about the size of a ring box from his pocket and moved his hand so it was under my nose. "Take it-open it." He said impatiently.

As I took the box from his hand, he pulled out his wand and enlarged the box so that the box was now three feet in height and width as well as 4 foot in length. The box was covered in wrapping paper from the wizarding world with snowman playing snowball fights; it also had a huge silver ribbon stuck on top of the box. "Open it" He repeated more impatiently.

"Ok, ok, don't get your wand in a knot." I set the box on the bed the blue of the box contrasting nicely with the orange bed linen. Ripping the bow and paper off the box, hearing the snowman scream as their landscape was torn apart; hoping that it wasn't loud enough to wake the still sleeping Ginny from her slumber, to reveal a cardboard box. Inside that cardboard box was hundreds of pairs of socks. "I know you needed new ones so…" He trailed off. "I brought new ones and replaced the old threadbare ones with ones exactly the same. I could feel the tears rolling down my face, he didn't know the significance of the socks so he didn't know that they weren't a need but a necessity, I picked my heels off the floor leaving the soles of my feet, kissing his cheek gently, there wasn't a spark…

Me and Ron had dated on and off other the past four years since the Hogwarts battle had ended, that spark that had been there in The Chamber Of Secrets had waned over the year that I'd returned to Hogwarts to finish my studies, whereas he'd moved on to work at the ministry even without qualifications we'd all been offered places of work. And when we were together he didn't even try to cover his wandering eyes or flirty smiles and suggestive innuendos. When we'd been separated the spark had waned faster than ever. At first I'd tried to grab the waning spark with both hands but soon gave up as the spark showed no signs of stopping its retreat.

We'd broken it off 5 months after the battle that was it for a while; we hadn't spoken to each other for months. Id finally graduated 7 months later and that night was the night he comforted me. Id needed his arms that night. Id needed his words and touches more than I'd ever thought I would.

OOO

Walking downstairs still in my new Christmas pj's and my new blanket, I'd picked a pair of socks that came up to my knee. These socks were from the wizarding world, they had a small polar bear running round my right foot. Mrs Weasley walked out from the kitchen and began fussing over me. "You're not eating well." She said poking and prodding me, it's true I'd started to forget to eat now that I'd decided to work at St. Mungos I'd been putting more and more hours into my training, my trainer Daniel had high hopes that I'd become a more private nurse, treating specialist patients that couldn't have to many people fussing around them. So to prove Daniel right I'd been getting there for half five most days not leaving until ten maybe eleven at night. "Alright, can I have one of your muffins there?" I pointed to a basket piled high with blueberry muffins. She nodded and I grabbed one, ouch they were piping hot.

Walking into the sitting room and sitting on the sofa I read the instructions that came with my new socks, at the time I'd found it strange but sitting here on the sofa, reading them over I pulled out my wand and flicked it so that a small bridge was formed hanging from one calve to the other. As soon as the bridge was formed a small ladder was formed on the pattern of the sock leading up to the bridge. A small chubby polar bear made its way slowly up the ladder and then onto the bridge an actual mini polar bear was swinging the bridge in front of my eyes. Damn Ron had a good eye for socks. He was mewing and growling softly at me. I pushed my finger gently against his tummy and tickled him softly; cute little laughing sounds were coming from him. "Hey do you want to talk?" The bear just looked at me; pulling out my wand I muttered a soft charm so that my new little white chubby polar bear could talk. "Hey, what do you want to be called?" The polar bear in my hands just looked at me. "Alfie?" The small bear shook his head. "Charlie?" He seemed to run the thought over in his mind before shaking his head up and down in a yes motion, "You know Charlie you can talk. Can you stay like this for a while?"

"As long as you want me off your socks, as long as I don't get cold I'm fine." A small voice whispered back.

"Can you go on other items of clothing?"

"Yup" He's little head bobbed up and down.

"Here so you don't get cold." I shrunk down my new blanket and magically sowed two arm holes. No way was I cutting holes in it. I placed the blanket on his back and helped him get his arms through the arm holes and watched as he's little face beamed as he snuggle down in the fleece. I gently held him and placed him in the pocket above my right breast he snuggled down again and I removed the bridge from my socks.

Ron walked in there and saw the Charlie's head popping out from the pocket. He smiled and sat behind me on the couch he snaked his arms around my waist. Placing my head on his shoulder I sighed. I could probably grow to get use to this.


End file.
